We'll fix all the pieces
by xxKyandiixx
Summary: Naruto looks back into his and Sasuke's past and realizes something big. Shounen-ai.


Mmkay I wrote this while listening to "The Reason." A really old song, I know, but it somehow insprired me to write this. :'D

It's a little angsty yeah, haha.

Sorry if doesn't make much sense XD

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Looking at the anger in his eyes, made me feel like I was done for it. There was no going back to the way things used to be; atleast not anymore. We had a chance, one _very_ small chance to put all the pieces back together and make everything perfect..but there was one piece missing. We never told eachother how we felt about eachother. If we had, even if he hated my guts truley, alteast it would have given us some sort of opportunity in the future. And now, since we hadn't, nothing is the same. Teme is gone..and I made the the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

Do you ever wonder about a person, then you think ,_Do they ever think about me? _It's a natural feeling, I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it could mean something more. Something more than curiousity. Have you ever wondered what that certain person could have been doing at the moment? What if they were eating, or sleeping, or (in his case) training? Sasuke-teme had been gone from Konoha for 2 1/2 years now; and I still remember the day he left. Sweat glistening all around our bodies, panting breaths, blood leaking down, we were worn out. Harsh arguments were exchanged back and forth, followed by name-calling, which lead to the big moment. Our stupid fight.

I never, ever, hated Sasuke. I claimed he was like a brother to me because he was truley the only one I I said I hated him, that was usually in an argument. I mean come on, people always say the wrong things when they fight; it's only human, we don't mean it. I never new if Sasuke was affected by my words or not. I have to confess, there was something I've been feeling about him..something I never told him. It's a feeling I didn't understand at first, but then came to realize it wasn't like the feelings I had for Sakura. Nor was it the kinds of feelings I had for all my friends, or Senseis.. It was a deeper feeling than that, much deeper.

The kind of feeling you get when you begin to cry and someone in particular comes into your mind and your like, "I need them right now." It's also the feeling of having somebody so close to you, at a moment where the two of you have such a close bond and your just about to kiss and then suddenly..that person dims away , and you stand in compete awe. You reach out your hand to try and touch their face but feel nothing; nothing but the air. Their body dims up to their head, then their face, then to their sorrowful gaze. You begin to cry and scream out their name, pleading for them not to leave you, but they've already dissolved away into the hot beams of the sun and all that is left is your memories..

That's exactly how I felt about Sasuke, and if you were guessing "Love", then yes, you've got it. I blushed. I've come to realize that I truley and faithfully love Sasuke Uchiha. And you may be also thinking of something similar to the movies where the guy breaks up with the girl (or vice versa) and then the girl moves away and the guy realizes he loves her ( out of guilt) and tries to make up with her. And then the girl thinks he's crazy because he doesn't _really_ love her, he's just saying that as a sorry. Well..that's not at all how I feel. I've loved Sasuke from the start, even thought i'd probably die before I ever admit it _Damn my shyness.._ But..I'm hoping dearly, that one fine day, Sasuke will come back and we will finally confess our feelings to eachother. Even thought he may not love me back, I would be the most crushed person on earth.. When you truley love someone you never give up, because someday that person will be all yours and no one else's. But that wouldn't mean I wouldn't be crushed, mind you. .

"Even though...I really hope he does love me back." I said aloud, then chuckled.

_His lips always look really soft and smooth..His voice is always deep but soothing..Hey, can't blame me for liking those things. Hid body is so fit and tall, so perfect.._

"Teme.." I said as I walk along the path were we had fought. Instead of it looking as eerie and wiped out as it did before, it was peaceful. The sun was coming down, the moon was coming up, and the stars showed all around in the horizon. I felt a little teary eyed as I looked back. We were such kids, we didn't know any better. We should have never fought , it ruined everything. _But maybe, just maybe, that day will lead us to our desitny. _

I sat down on the ground and observed it, looking for the slightest mark. To my surprise I found only one, but one was enough..Sasuke stood here; I know, because I was on the other side. A smile spread across my face and heavy tears fell from my eyes. I traced the mark gentley with my index finger. "I n-never thought you'd leave, so early..." Only shaky words came through my mouth. He slowly looked out into the sunset which was giving off a harsh light, causing him to squint his teary eyes then rub them. "It's okay though..I promised I'd bring you back. And Teme knows..I never go back on my word, if it means life or death..i'll take you back. Because I love you Sasuke..more than a brother, more than a friend, I love you like people in love do..You and only you."


End file.
